No Lies, Just Love
by Cecily Burke
Summary: When Lizzy Bennet meets her fiancee's best man she makes a decision that will change her life. Chapter 1 up!


**Ok guys. This is something that has been collecting dust in my ****hard drive**** for ****some time****. This was started before Courting Love or Heartache****, so ****it's**** been around several months****. It was inspired by the chorus and beat of the song ****Hands Held High by Linkin Park****This is ****unbeta'd**** so excuse my errors.**

**Anyway, I decided to post this to see if you guys find this interesting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pride and Prejudice **

_**(Amen….**__**Amen….**__**Amen….**__**Amen….**__****__**Amen….)  
**__****__**With hands held high into the sky so blue,**__**As the ocean opens up to swallow you**__**…  
**__****__**With hands held high into the sky so blue,**__**As the ocean opens up to swallow you**__**….**_

_**Hands Held High-Linkin Park**_

_**-Marie

* * *

**_

_**No Lies, Just Love**_

_****_

This had to be the single most horrible day in Lizzy Bennett's life. Ironically enough, this should have been the happiest day of her life. It would have been if circumstances and fate had not conspired against her. Go figure that!

For her it had almost been perfect. Almost perfect until the day she met Him. He, who walked into her life and managed to turn her world upside down. He, who without knowing made her question her very sane decision to take the next great step in life.

Who was this man you might wonder? His name was Fitzwilliam James Darcy, also known as Will Darcy. Will Darcy, who also happened to be the most gorgeous sample of male specimen Lizzy Bennett had ever laid eyes on. Why was life so complicated? Why? Why? Why?

* * *

Elizabeth sat inside the spotless black limo and watched the scenery pass by. Every minute that passed made her feel more uneasy. What would her father think if he knew what was going through her mind? Would he think less of her for letting things get so out of hand?

"Daddy…" she began. Would telling him lessen her burden? Possibly, but she didn't think anything could be done now.

"Lizzy, I never dreamt I'd see the day I would see you walking down the aisle. You, who are one of the most independent women I know. Remembering all those times Fanny gave you a hard time for not bringing a young man home." He smiled at the recollection of hearing his wife's complaints about Elizabeth.

"What I'm trying to say Lizzy, is that I'm proud of you. I'm proud of the woman you have become and the new life you will embark on with your young man. Passion isn't all there is to a marriage, Lizzy. You have to make sure you know what you're doing. Marriage is a meeting of minds where both parties care and mutually respect each other. You don't know anything going into it, you learn as you go. He deserves you Lizzy and I'm glad to be giving you away to him. Trust him and he will make you happy. "

He reached out for her hand. Squeezing it gently he continued his speech. "Above else Lizzy, you just need to know one thing. Always listen to your heart. Follow it and eventually you will find happiness. Don't ignore your instincts because of what everyone around you might want. Follow your heart and it will lead you home….it will lead you where you belong. Just listen to your heart, do you understand?"

Elizabeth nodded; somehow she felt as if he somehow knew what she had been thinking about. Of course there was no way he could have known, that would have been ludicrous.

* * *

The limo came to a stop at the church. Her father stepped out and waited to hand her out. Stepping out she halted to look back at the limo's tinted windows. Catching her reflection was an awakening in itself. Elizabeth almost didn't recognize herself, she had refused to look in any mirror as she was preparing for the day. Somehow seeing her reflection made it all seem more real.

The dress an ivory color with layers upon layers making up the full skirt, the train at least two feet in length. A dress made for a princess and that was far from how she felt. Her veil covered her face, her hair was elegantly pulled up and held together with a diamond tiara. She looked perfect, yet felt like such a fraud! Her eyes which should have been sparkling with anticipation held a bit of apprehension and fear.

"It's time Lizzy. Your young man awaits you." Thomas whispered into her ear.

Elizabeth turned and started to walk up the church steps. Taking steps that brought her closer to her new life. A new life, a new start.

* * *

The wedding march playing in the background was ignored by her as she looked straight ahead. She knew what people were thinking. People whispering how beautiful she looked, how lucky she was to be marrying such a man. As her mother would say, she was lucky such a man had chosen her as his bride, after all her beauty was nothing compared to Jane's.

Nothing could have stopped her from locking eyes with him. Not with her future husband, but that of the best man. A man who she had met but recently. A man who had come in and disrupted her life, bringing with him a possibility of something else. Something she had longed to possess but had always seemed out of her reach. Love.

Everything that was happening seemed surreal. Her father was placing her had in the groom's hands. Lizzy was seeing things as a third person. She could see everything from a distance, nothing was waking her up from her stupor. She glanced at her groom. He looked happy enough, he hadn't promised her love. Therefore, she did not expect him to look at her with love. But she could not shake off the feeling that it could be possible. Not with him but with someone else.

_You deserve someone who loves you  
_A voice inside her head whispered. Her thoughts were jumbled up like a puzzle. It was hard to distinguish her real emotions from that of her heart.

_Was this what every bride went through? Maybe she was just getting cold feet. It would pass, it would.__I can do it.  
_She told herself.

Easier said than done, but she could have gone through with it. Elizabeth had been prepared to do it, but she made the mistake of meeting His gaze. He didn't speak but his eyes begged her not to do it. She could feel his gaze burning her with the intensity. Feeling too much emotion she looked away just in time for her mind to come back to the present.

"….take thee Elizabeth to be my lawfully wedded wife…" her groom was saying.

As her moment to speak neared she panicked. She couldn't lie to god! No, she could not stand before god and swear to love that man. She felt affection for him but not love. How could she stand at the altar and promise love him for the rest of her life? How?

She glanced at her father sitting on the front pew. His expression was somber. Catching her eye, he smiled tentatively.

_'Always listen to your heart'_Her father had told her earlier, Somehow that phrase echoed inside her head. It would be too cruel to stop everything at this stage. Everyone was present; her family, his family, friends, neighbors, acquaintances. It wouldn't be right, yet it wouldn't be right to marry knowing that she could not picture herself with him any longer.

"Elizabeth?" She followed the voice to the priest. Father Daniels was looking at her as if he knew. His eyes imploring her to not lie under the watchful eyes of god. If she did surely she would feel his wrath  
._Don't make promises you know eventually will be broken_. His eyes seemed to be saying.

Father Daniels repeated her name once more.

_Run! Run! Run! Listen to your heart while you still can! Don't do it!_ The voice inside her head was chanting.

She opened her mouth trying to say the words that needed to be said. Nothing came out…All she could hear was the dead silence in the church. Everyone was awaiting her answer, an answer she could not give. Looking up at the groom she whispered, "I…I'm sorry Damien"

_Run!_ The voice had said and that's exactly what she did. Hitching up her skirts, she ran. Ran and ran until she got to the middle of the aisle. She could see people rising from the pews, bewilderment on their faces. No one came after her. Her father would have but her mother shouted 'Lizzy! You ungrateful child! Lizzy! You…." Then a thump was heard, then and there Francine Bennett had fainted.

Damien was confused, he didn't know what to do. She had stood him up, Lizzy Bennett had stood him up! His confusion cleared and he smiled. Only Lizzy would walk away from someone like him, only his Lizzy.

Damien might not know it but she had just saved them from committing the biggest mistake of their lives. When she neared the church doors she looked over her shoulder. Both Damien Firestone and Will Darcy had smiles upon their faces. Where Damien's was of amusement, William's was of joy.

Tearing her gaze from both men she ran forward and pushed open the church doors. Running down the steps, she stopped and threw her arms up into the sky. The sunshine streaming down gave the day a joyful outlook, her day was perfect. She felt free. Now it was a matter of her heart leading her home….to a home where it belonged.

* * *

**So what did you think? Review Please!**


End file.
